Una Nueva Oportunidad
by Kakono No Tenshi
Summary: Se le fue concedida una segunda oportunidad para redimirse en todo en lo que fallo en el pasado, esta vez aprovecharía esa oportunidad al máximo, sin importar si eso significaba empezar a vivir en una extraña y nueva dimensión.
1. Héroe

**Parte Uno**

**Prologo**

**Héroe**

* * *

¿Por qué los humanos buscan poder?, esa simple pero aun así complicada pregunta se me fue planteada hace mas de un año por aquella psicótica presencia que me perseguía, siempre le daba la misma respuesta; clara, concisa y simple pero aun así volvía como si esperara una respuesta diferente cada vez que me volvía a preguntar. ¿Que buscaba?, ¿Qué quería?, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quería escuchar?

Durante mis muchas noches en vela siempre me hacia la misma pregunta, ¿para que me necesitaba aun vivo?, porque no me dejaba morir para poder ir al reino de la muerte a reunirme con los demás, mi misión como héroe había terminado desde que el mal había triunfado y yo después lo había exterminado.

Miles de sacrificios para llegar hasta este punto pero aun quedaba ese amargo sabor de boca al mirar a mí alrededor para ver el resultado de mí última y mas grande aventura, sin daños en la tierra ni en ningún otro lugar pero el resultado era claro, la vida se había extinguido de todo el universo siendo yo el ultimo ser vivo en un planeta el cual ahora solo servía como recordatorio para lo débil que fui en el pasado.

Varias tumbas hechas por mí para conmemorar a los valientes y verdaderos héroes que alguna vez vivieron en este planeta, ocho tumbas de los que fueron las personas a las que mas ame y respete, aun cuando sus cuerpos hayan desaparecido yo aun los conservo en mi mente. Desde la tumba del mas valeroso y amable hombre que alguna vez conocí hasta la de mi querido hermano que se sacrifico para que el mal fuera detenido.

– ¿Entonces me darás la misma respuesta esta vez héroe?

Miro a la figura detrás de mí, con sus singulares ropajes blancos y alas negras meciéndose suavemente para mantenerse en el aire, con rasgos faciales tan difíciles de descifrar que uno no podría decir a que genero pertenecía, hablando con una melodiosa voz y mirándome con sus brillosos ojos verdes mientras su cabello blanco se movía por la leve brisa de otoño.

– ¿Acaso esperas algo diferente?, mi respuesta será la misma siempre.

– ¿Acaso es lo mismo para ti?, ¿por esa razón buscas poder?

– No me malentiendas, cuando me preguntas lo haces buscando una respuesta para los humanos.

El o ella me mira con una mueca de extrañeza, pareciera que lo que dije fue algo completamente irracional, como si creciera de cualquier sentido o como si digiera palabras al azar.

– ¿Perdona héroe pero acaso no eras humano?

Entendí entonces la razón de extrañeza y le sonreí algo burlón mientras le miraba con un poco de altanería, el estar completamente solo por mas de un año empieza hacer mella en mente haciendo que la locura surja de forma tan natural como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

– ¿Acaso no lo acabas de decir?, soy un héroe, alguien carece de raza, estatus o cualquier cosa que me diferencie de los demás, porque no existe ningún héroe mas grandioso que otro y para poder lograr eso lo mas fácil es desechar todo, incluso tu propio origen

– Así que no eres humano… entonces para que buscas poder, porque tan desesperadamente entrenas y estudias al saber que no puedes morir.

– ¿Porque?... Porque quiero arreglarlo, quiero reparar el mal que se ha hecho, quiero restaurar las vidas que fueron destruidas, quiero que todo vuelva a como era antes en donde nadie lloraba por la guerra y sus seres queridos perdidos. –Miro las tumbas frente a mí y suspiro–. Porque hubo personas que me confiaron en mi y mientras este cuerpo aun tenga vida entonces me seguiré moviendo hacia adelante, aun cuando eso carezca de sentido para alguien como tu.

Me mira unos largos momentos en los cuales contempla detenidamente mis gestos para saber si estaba mintiendo y al no encontrar rastro de eso o de algún duda suspira mientras me sonríe como si estuviera completamente satisfecho con mis respuestas.

– Eso era justo lo que quería escuchar, déjame darte otra oportunidad, déjame ayudarte a corregir el daño que fue hecho.

Un portal se abre al chasquido de sus delgados y blancos dedos mientras me sonríe con altanería al ver mi asombro.

– Vamos héroe, tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlo.

– Tengo nombre sabias.

Me mira bastante asombrado como si se acabara de dar cuenta de ese inmenso detalle. Me sonríe mientras se hace un lado para dejarme pasar y mientras camino hablo con voz llena de orgullo.

– Soy el Héroe de Ooo un placer conocerte… Glob.

– Oh pero que niño mas inteligente… Soy el creador del Multiverso y el placer es mío, Finn Petrikov.

El portal se cerró mientras una oportunidad para arreglar todo el mal que fue hecho era abierta, mi siguiente aventura parece que será aun más grande que la anterior y eso me llena de emoción.

* * *

Hola, realmente no tengo ida de como presentarme… Hola… Dios pero que nivel de retraso demuestro, como sea, quise hacer una historia en donde pudiera entrar de lleno en el multiverso de HDA y esto es lo que apareció, aun no estoy muy seguro de esto pero ya tengo la idea central pensada y solo seria ponerle los detalles suficientes como para mejorarlo.

Se aceptan criticas contractivas, destructivas no, soy muy sensible.


	2. El Ultimo Ser

**Disclaimer:** Adventure Time no me pertenece, todos los derechos le pertenecen a su creador Pendleton Ward, esta historia fue creada sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Parte Uno**

**Capitulo Uno**

**El Ultimo Ser**

* * *

La caída fue brutalmente tranquila pero ante todo suave, el joven Petrikov no se esperaba esto después de caer por más de diez minutos por aquel extraño túnel de luces tintineantes y brillantes que cambiaban de color, se pregunto sinceramente curioso a donde se había ido la energía cinética del impacto ante tal caída. Había leído y estudiado desde física hasta física cuántica pero la desaparición de tal impacto carecía de sentido a menos de que rompieras algunas cuantas reglas de la física general.

Porque así era, después de casi más de un año de completa soledad en los cuales los días en lo que no leía algún libro de la biblioteca personal de Bonni eran raros había adquirido la mayoría de los conocimientos que aquella intelectual princesa conocía. Aunque el realmente desconfiaba de si podía utilizarlos correctamente, sabia por si mismo que aunque su conocimiento fueran parecido los intelectos eran completamente diferentes.

Suspiro mientras se revolvía su ahora corto cabello rubio tratando de restarle importancia al asunto mientras miraba a su alrededor. Admiro el lugar en donde se encontraba, era tal vez uno de los lugares mas extraños y al mismo tiempo uno de los mas increíblemente hermosos en el que alguna vez hubiera estado.

El suelo tenía una consistencia líquida casi trasparente que tenia cierta reflexión que se expandía sin fin y en donde sin ningún sentido se podía parar, el cielo era una hermosa inmensidad azul con inmensas nubes que se movían constantemente sin ningún tipo de brisa. Tanto el suelo y el cielo se unían en el horizonte en donde chocaban con perfecta simetría creando un paisaje magnánimo. Eran como si estuviera flotando en medio de un inmenso cielo que cubría todo.

– El «Limite».

– Y pensar que conoces el «Limite», pero no, este lugar es exactamente lo opuesto, si aquel lugar a donde llegaste en tu última batalla fue el lugar en donde todo termina este es el lugar en donde empieza. Es conocido como el «Génesis».

Era algo impresionante de ver y por breves pero aun así muy tortuosos instantes deseo alguien para ver tan magnifica vista.

Quiebre. Una sonrisa extraña se filtró por el rostro del rubio mientras su ojo izquierdo empezaba a pasar por una metamorfosis, la esclerótica se volvió en su totalidad un color rojo borgoña mientras el iris se oscurecía hasta tomar el brillante color negro. Una macabra risa salió de sus labios mientras todos sus dientes se convertían en afilados caninos con la punta de aguja.

– Es simplemente sorprendente que puedas manejar con tal maestría un ojo demoniaco, pero ese ojo demoniaco no es común, pertenece a un Abadeer. Ahora la pregunta real es, pertenece a la hibrida Demonio-Humano Marceline Abadeer o al gran señor de la oscuridad Hudson Abadeer.

– ¡Cállate!–La ronca y siniestra voz del rubio hizo retroceder un poco a la divinidad, no es que tuviera miedo pero los humanos ya habían matado demasiados dioses por subestimarlos–. ¡Cierra la maldita boca!

Finn se mordió la mano con brutal fuerza arrancando un trozo de esta mientras hacia que el dolor se propagase con total libertad en su cuerpo y su boca se manchaba de sangre de un tono más oscuro que el normal. La transformación de su ojo se fue calmando mientras que su mano dejaba de sangrar y la herida se cerraba para no dejar ni siquiera el menor rastro de haber existido en primer lugar.

– Simplemente sublime, suprimes aquel dolor emocional con un mayor dolor físico y gracias a la regeneración que ganaste con ese ojo es como si no hubiera pasado nada. En cada momento superando mis expectativas.

El joven heredero de la familia Petrivok se quito la playera azul hecha a mano hace más de un año por el mismo mientras se limpiaba con la ahora rota ropa la mano y la boca. Ya había probado demasiado el sabor de la sangre en su corta vida llena de batallas haciendo que se empezaba a acostumbrar a eso y empezaba a asustarlo.

– Bueno, sigamos con lo que empezamos, te he traído aquí porque había ciertas cosas que perdiste en el «Limite» y ahora quiero devolvértelas.

El dios o diosa le lanzo una caja de cartón al rubio que la atrapo en el aire antes de que la bajara al suelo arrodillándose para mirar el contenido. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro al darse cuenta de que la caja era mágica y tenia mas espacio dentro que fuera. Reviso inmediatamente encontrándose con algo aun lo torturaba en las noches pero aun así, mientras se mordía el labio para evitar sollozar y con las manos temblorosas tomo de la caja, una foto que fue tomada el día en el que nacieron sus sobrino y que le habían tomado a él dándole un medio abrazo a su hermano que lloraba de alegría abrazando a Jake Jr.

Las lágrimas querían escapar para curar, aunque fuera un poco el dolor del humano. El siguiente objeto fue su inseparable sombrero blanco ahora roto, quemado, lleno de hollín y cubierto de tierra. Se lo llevo al pecho recordando todas sus aventuras, los buenos momentos, los momentos que disfruto más que cualquier otra cosa y con los que creció para convertirse en el intachable héroe en el que todos creyeron sin dudar como para sacrificar sus vidas por él.

Ya no quería seguir pero con un ultimo esfuerzo volvió a meter la mano en la caja hasta tocar al que se le hacia familiar, tiro con una inusual curiosidad y de inmediato se arrepintió de hacerlo ya que las lagrimas empezaron a brotar sin que el pudiera impedirlo, la tristeza carcomía cada fibra de su ser mientras admiraba el ultimo de los recuerdos que quería ver, el que mas le recordaba lo débil que era, lo inútil que fue en esos momentos. El que le recordaba como se sentía que una parte de ti muriera sin que lo pudieras evitar.

Glob miro sin saber que hacer o que decir al ver al héroe romperse en piezas por la tristeza y el dolor que eran tan palpables que incluso le afectaban. Miro el objeto que miraba y que era el origen de su dolor y se pregunto como es que algo como eso podía romper en trozos el alma de un intachable héroe que vivió en la soledad por más de una año sin suicidarse. Que había de especial en ese Bajo-Hacha.

* * *

Al chasquido de los dedos de la divinidad el portal fue abierto con tal facilidad que parecía todo menos difícil de hacer. Finn miro a la deidad unos instantes antes de suspirar abrumado por la emociones que hasta hace unos minutos carcomían con crueldad su ya de por si torturado corazón. Se iba a adentrar al portal cuando escucho un leve murmullo.

– ¿Por qué no te suicidas?. –Esas palabras taladraron en la mente del héroe haciendo que un vivido recuerdo llenara su mente con un interminable eco–. La vida no fue extinguida, el deseo fue que todos murieran, si te suicidas te encontrarías con ellos en el mundo de la muerte.

– No puedo morir. –Una cínica risa fue lo siguiente mientras el rubio apretaba los puños–. Ellos fueron llevados a un sitio destinado solo para grandes héroes o personas increíblemente benevolentes. Yo no puedo reunirme con ellos si tomo la salida fácil. Ella no me dejara.

– ¿Ella?, ¿Quién es ella?

– …La muerte por supuesto.

No dijo ninguna palabra más y se lanzo al vórtice frente a él evitando mas preguntas de la deidad y mientras el túnel se volvía un borroso vórtice para desaparecer el dios pensó en las palabras del humano, estas no tenían sentido. Glob maldijo la poca información que tenia, si tan solo se pudiera inmiscuir directamente y sin contratiempos como la muerte ya hubiera podido ayudar al Héroe pero solo podía ir unos cuantos minutos para encontrarse con el joven Petrikov. Pero ya tenía una pista.

Al chasquido de sus dedos otro portal se abrió, este a diferencia del que lo había traído a «Génesis» junto al rubio este era gigantesco, oscuro y carente de la calidez o alegría que emanaba el otro. Camino y traspaso el portal, por unos instantes todo se torno oscuridad y luego un intensa luz. Un mundo parecido al suyo apareció frente a sus ojos, este era igual al «Génesis» pero los colores que reinaban eran los rojos, naranjas y violetas dando una esencia de atardecer o amanecer eterno.

Miro a las muchas deidades que se paseaban tranquilamente pero que al verlo se arrodillaban clamando su nombre, se asqueaba con la hipocresía de los dioses, odiaba que lo alabaran y mucho más que lo trataran como a alguien superior. Vario con la mirada el lugar buscando a una de las mas poderosas y eficientes deidades que habían existido.

Por fin la encontró, parada tranquilamente mientras leía un libro hecho por una de las civilizaciones mas interesante jamás vistas, ahí frente a el estaba la muerte en persona. Se acerco lentamente pensando en las palabras que diría pero mientras más lo pensaba mas se enojaba. Apenas fue un toque y tanto el como su ahora compañero desaparecieron perdiéndose en la inmensidad de algún lugar al azar del ahora finito multiverso.

– ¡Oh! ¿Glob?, cual es el honor que precede tan interesante ocasión en la cual me llamas.

– ¡Porque Finn Petrikov no puede suicidarse!, es un héroe que peleo por su universo y detuvo la destrucción de varios de los universos adyacentes al suyo, yo mismo lo considero el máximo exponente del heroísmo en su propia raza, dame una razón valida para que no pueda juntarse con las personas que ama después de todo lo que ya sufrió.

– No puede, ese ojo demoniaco ya ha hecho su trabajo e hizo su cuerpo casi inmortal, le dicte el mismo destino que alguna vez le dije a su padre adoptivo, "vivirás mas de diez mil años y morirás en la soledad"… Aunque claro, el ya esta solo.

La muerte se ahogaba en su propia y retorcida diversión, con un toque de cinismo y una pizca de locura se plasmaba una especie de sonrisa en ese rostro cadavérico mostrando lo eufórico que se encontraba con el destino que había determinado para el ultimo humano, porque la muerte realmente estaba entretenida con aquel destino, en su muy larga existencia nunca le había tocado ver a alguien que odiara con tantas ganas el no poder morir.

El dios se mordió los labios mientras hacia aparecer un portal hacia el centro del multiverso, la muerte desapareció pero ante se rio demostrando lo realmente divertida que le parecía el rostro de una deidad llena de ira contenida por no poder ayudar a alguien.

– Lo juro por mi padre Finn, hare que obtengas la felicidad que realmente te mereces, aun si eso significa matar a todos los dioses.

* * *

El joven héroe se deslizaba por el largo túnel entreteniéndose con las figuras borrosa que se movían por el túnel, se preguntaba que seria lo que haría primero, se suponía que tendría que recrear las situaciones que llevaron a la extinción de la vida en su mundo, aunque claro con un resultado completamente opuesto.

Apretó el agarre en su mochila mientras pensaba que primero tendría que encontrar unas cuantas cosas la cuales no quería ver. Según Glob estaba siendo enviado a un universo parecido al suyo pero con diferencias tan notables como para que no se viera interferido por los mismos problemas de su universo. Miro su equipamiento, tenía un terno en el que la chaqueta y los pantalones eran azul medianoche, la camisa azul hielo y el chaleco negro. También tenía una gran y ancha gabardina con capucha de color blanco que estaba hecha de la piel de un oso polar, la capucha simulaba su viejo gorro y fue un regalo que aun le agradecería a Bonni.

Vio el final del túnel y sonrió mientras tomaba con un tinte de tristeza el ahora de su propiedad Bajo -Hacha de la familia Abadeer. Cuando por fin salió del túnel lo primero que vio fue un gran reino que se elevaba con magnificencia delante de el, le hubiera gustado contemplarlo con tranquilidad pero al parecerla energía cinética de la caída esta vez no desapareció así que ahora se dirigía a una gran velocidad a la torre mas grande del castillo.

– ¡Glod grandísimo hijo de…

El rubio ni siquiera pudo terminar de maldecir porque se estrello con gran fuerza en la más grande de las rosas torres. Sin importar si le estaba ayudando o no, Finn Petrikov Ultimo Humano y Héroe de todo Ooo juro por su orgullo que le patearía el trasero al dios la próxima vez que se vieran.

* * *

Listo segundo capitulo. Aunque realmente es el primero y apenas empieza lo realmente interesante.

Un detalle importante a tomar al leer esta historia es que, por lo menos para mí, el Glob que se vio en Marte no merece el titulo de Dios. Prism-O, La Muerte, y Hudson Abadeer se supone que son inferiores y aun así mostraron un mayor impacto que los hermanos del Hombre Mágico. Así que cuando lean las partes de Glob imagínense al ser que describí en el prologo y no a los cuatro hermanos Grob, Gob, Glob y Grod.

Por cierto, gracias por los reviews los agradezco mucho. Y Contestando preguntas.

**DPLovelyGirl: **Finn no tiene un nuevo comienzo sino una oportunidad para reparar el que fue destruido. Cuando Finn menciona que la vida fue extinguida habla de que todos murieron, no desaparecieron si no que ahora todos están en el reino de la muerte. Así que mi querida Marcy también murió, pero descuida de que habrá romance habrá romance.

**Damila-MoonNight: **Podrías explicarme lo del pasado de Finn, no entendí el Review y me ha estado rondando por la cabeza los últimos cinco días.

**Ludmilita: **Aun no se realmente las parejas, podría incluso llegar a cambiar las parejas y darle un final completamente a la historia con algunos cuando detalles menos o de mas.


End file.
